1. Field
The following description relates to a cell-based transparent sensor and a method for manufacturing the same. The description further relates to a cell-based transparent sensor capable of the real-time optical observation of cell behavior. The cell-based transparent sensor may be configured to detect an ionic concentration of an electrolyte that corresponds to a variation in the metabolic activity of cells by using an ion-selective field effect transistor (ISFET) sensor and an electrochemical sensor. The cell-based transparent sensor may be formed of a transparent material to allow the optical observation and measurement of cell behavior in real-time. The following description also relates to a method for manufacturing such a sensor, and a multi-detection sensor chip that uses the same.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of sensor among the various sensors that are used for detecting biomolecules with an electrical signal is a transistor-based biosensor that includes a transistor. Such a transistor-based biosensor may be manufactured using a semiconductor fabrication process. Transistor-based biosensors are typically characterized by a rapid switching of an electrical signal and a simple combination of integrated circuit (hereinafter, referred to as an “IC”) and a micro-electro mechanical system (Hereinafter, referred to as a “MEMS”). Thus, many studies are being conducted on the transistor-based biosensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,757 is the original patent relating to the detection of a biological response using a field effect transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “FET”). This patent relates to a biosensor for detecting an antigen-antibody reaction by sending a current change in a semiconductor inversion layer that occurs due to a change in the surface charge concentration. That is, this patent relates specifically to the detection of protein molecules among the various biomolecules that exist in nature.